


¿Amor a primera vista? Ja

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Build
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«… a ver si me cuentas otro chiste», bromearía Georg, añadiendo que para él el amor es un sentimiento muy fuerte y no algo que pueda darse de un instante a otro. Toma tiempo, vaya que sí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Amor a primera vista? Ja

**Author's Note:**

> Para Jeadore~ :)

**I**

Georg se había metido en problemas. De nuevo. No sabía con precisión qué era pero cuando la oportunidad se le presentaba para hacer que alguno de sus maestros quedase en ridículo, no podía quedarse quieto. Iba en contra de su naturaleza. Ahora había sido poner pegamento y brillantina en el asiento del profesor Keller, lo siguiente sería el reformatorio, según había dicho el director a su madre cuando la llamó para que lo recogiese por el resto del día para que «pensase en lo que estaba haciendo con su vida».

Algo bastante ridículo para decirle a un niño de doce años, podrían concordar todos.

—Hubieses visto su cara —dijo feliz cuando se subió al auto y se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

La señora Listing le vio de reojo, calibrándolo y luego resopló. —Espera a que tu padre se entere de esto.

Sin replicar, Georg bajó la ventana y se hundió en su asiento, más por fingir arrepentimiento para que su mamá no estuviese a tentada a echarle un regaño. Su padre no tendría nada que decir al respecto; su consultorio, sus pacientes y sus propios hobbies consumían toda su energía y tiempo. Había sido así desde siempre y era costumbre.

—Me dejarás ir al club, ¿verdad que sí? —quiso confirmar. Su mamá puso cara pensativa y Georg la miró fijamente—. _Mamáaaa_ —se quejó.

—No lo sé, Georgie. Sería como premiarte.

—Prometo comportarme mejor. —Su discurso era sabido, al igual que el hecho de que iría al club y su castigo sería mínimo. Era un hijo de mamá.

A Georg le gustaba el balonmano pero ese no era el motivo por el cual faltar a uno de los entrenamientos interdiarios después de clases hubiese sido más o menos catastrófico. No, el motivo tenía nombre.

Nombre y una altura superior a la suya. Cabello rubio y brillantes ojos castaños. Desde que había puesto un pie en el club, Fabrizzio, o Fabi como lo llamaba de cariño, le había hablado amigablemente. A Georg no se le había pasado que, a pesar de todo, el carácter del otro chico era mucho más introvertido, amable y observador de lo que él jamás podría ser. Quizá por eso se llevaban tan bien, ese contraste de temperamentos.

—Hubieras visto al profesor cuando se levantó de su asiento para escribir en la pizarra y su trasero estaba lleno de brillantina. Todos estallamos en risa y el pobre ni sabía de qué —relató apenas aguantando la risa.

Fabi sonrió, seguro haciéndose una imagen mental, y Georg suspiró contento. Estaban en un pequeño receso sentados en unas bancas aparte del resto; siempre era así en los recesos, no importaba si el entrenador los había puesto en diferentes equipos o si alguno de los otros niños los molestasen, algo que no sucedía muy a menudo por el buen humor de Georg y la afabilidad de Fabi.

—¿No quieres venir a cenar? Habrá ñoquis —preguntó Fabi cuando el entrenador les indicó que tenían que volver al campo.

—No puedo. ¿El viernes? Así a mamá se le habrá pasado el enfado.

—No sé qué cocinará el viernes —advirtió Fabi. Georg se encogió de hombros—. Está bien. También quiero enseñarte algo.

—¿Qué? —inquirió con las cejas alzadas.

—Ya verás.

Esa noche, Georg se acostó no solo con la satisfacción de haber sido capaz de meter dos goles y el escozor de tener las rodillas raspadas por una mala caída, sino también con la curiosidad haciendo estragos en la parte baja de su vientre, una sensación que le era completamente nueva. Se durmió preguntándose si era porque era Fabi quien le había sembrado la curiosidad y no otra persona.

 

Fabi le ganaba en altura por una cabeza. Georg siempre se decía que era porque tenía un año más, sin embargo, en el fondo estaba consciente de que probablemente crecería más que él y que su contextura delgada le ayudaría. Esa solo era una diferencia más que se sumaba a los ojos negros a diferencia de los suyos que eran verdes, al cabello rubio de Fabi del suyo que era castaño. Como buen chico de once años que era cuando conoció a su amigo, jamás se había puesto a compararse con el resto, a más bien pasar su vida entre juegos, bromas y poco estudio.

Pero Fabi fue distinto.

Fabi seguía siendo distinto.

 

La cena del viernes, para su suerte, resultó ser pizza y no algo repugnante que involucrase verduras o comida rara. Pero la curiosidad seguía viva, y más cuando tan cerca estaba de ser saciada, así que el sabor a jamón ahumado y aceitunas verdes fue igual a que si hubiese comido piña y pollo.

—¿Te quedarás a dormir? —preguntó Fabrizzio padre cuando estaban en la mesa.

Georg se limpió la comisura de la boca y negó, ahorrándose explicar que si fuese otra oportunidad lo haría, pero que estaba medio castigado hasta nuevo aviso y estar ahí le había costado exactamente dos minutos luciendo un puchero que le había hecho sentir como si tuviese ocho en vez de doce años.

Agradeció y rechazó otro pedazo de pizza cuando sintió un puntapié suave en la espinilla.

Era la hora.

Cuando Fabi le puso pestillo a su puerta ignorando la orden de no hacerlo a menos que fuese más que necesario, Georg sintió las manos húmedas de la emoción. Habían sido tres días en los que su pasatiempo favorito se había vuelto hacer conjeturas, había imaginado cosas fantásticas o la revelación de un secreto oscuro e íntimo… Había imaginado tanto que cuando Fabi sacó de un escondite de su armario una revista Playboy sus ilusiones se desinflaron como si fuesen un globo sin aire.

—¿Esto es?

—Lo encontré en una de las cajas que mi hermano dejó cuando se mudó a Berlín —explicó sin notar su desilusión—. ¿No es… no sé, alucinante?

No lo era. Había sido muchos meses atrás cuando uno de sus compañeros de escuela había salido con la novedad. La revista había pasado de mano en mano, las fotos vistas obsesivamente y los artículos ignorados olímpicamente hasta que Georg había recurrido a todo su ingenio para que llegase a ser de su posesión.

Si le daba algo de crédito a Fabi, no había visto una Playboy, pero entre esa y una Penthouse con sus imágenes menos discretas y glamorosas, la suya salía ganado por mucho a su interés.

El resto de su estadía en la casa de su mejor amigo se limitó a asentir a sus escasos comentarios, sin querer dedicándose más a observarlo de reojo, cómo sus mejillas cobraban cierto tinte rojizo de vergüenza y sus ojos brillaban más de lo usual. Se descubrió queriendo saber cómo reaccionaría ante la “crudeza” de su Penthouse, qué tanto más podría relucir su mirada castaña.

***

Para cuando Georg tenía los dieciséis recién cumplidos, el niño problemático que habitaba en él se había vuelto un adolescente preocupado por sus estudios. No sabía a qué se debía el cambio, probablemente a que cuando sus padres decidieron divorciarse no encontró nada divertido que sus travesuras fuesen un motivo para que mamá se entristeciera o enfureciera. Era más satisfactorio que le cocinasen su comida favorita en premio a una buena nota a que le diesen un sermón por una chiquillada.

No era tampoco que fuese el alumno estrella, pero tampoco le iba mal.

También cambió sus tardes, pasando de ir a entrenamientos de balonmano a una academia de música, en donde conoció a Gustav, un chico rubio y bajito, serio y con chispazos de ingenio. Con él había desarrollado una amistad instantánea a pesar de la diferencia de sus intereses y sus instrumentos. Y Tom y Bill habían entrado a su vida con sus peleas, gemelos que parecían niñas con un humor particular y excentricidades.

—¿No vamos tarde? Bill odia cuando no estamos a tiempo y se pone insoportable —dijo Gustav sin dejar de mover sus baquetas en el aire.

—Que no fastidie, llegaremos justo a las cinco al ensayo —respondió Georg y bostezó. Sabía que no estaban tarde sin ni siquiera revisar el reloj. Llegar puntual era una de las características que había desarrollado en los últimos años.

Se había unido a Devilish cuando el bajista de la pequeña banda conformada por Gustav y los gemelos tuvo problemas con su familia y tuvo que renunciar. Lo veía como un algo interesante en el cual desperdiciar sus momentos libres, todavía no sabía si tenía futuro pero era fácil dejarse llevar por los grandes sueños de Bill. «Seremos grandes estrellas», solía decir con tanto convencimiento que no podías más que creerle. Tom le seguía la corriente, hacer lo mismo era fácil.

No llegaron tarde pero Georg estaba distraído y Bill se puso insoportable de todas maneras.

Dos horas y media después, estando frente a la casa de Fabi, recién la sensación que tenía clavada en el estómago de ansiedad empezó a ceder.

 _Me voy a morir,_ decía el mensaje que su amigo le mandó en la madrugada. Había rodado los ojos, teniendo presente la vena dramática que había desarrollado Fabi desde que también había cambiado el club de deportes a una rama más artística, aunque no a música como él sino a teatro.

—¿El tal Bill te dijo que te iba a botar de la banda? ¿Realmente? —preguntó Fabi riéndose cuando le contó cómo el menor de los Kaulitz había tomado su distracción. Un carraspeo cortó sus risas pero su mirada seguía siendo divertida.

—Cuando quiere puede ser tan infantil y trágico —respondió elevando los hombros y restándole importancia—. Solo Tom lo soporta, aunque estaba tan frustrado el pobre chiquillo. La vez pasada no pudimos ensayar porque Gustav estaba resfriado y ahora yo no podía dar dos notas correctas antes de joderlas.

—¿Qué te tenía así?

“Tú”, hubiese sido la respuesta correcta, pero Georg sonrió y formuló cualquier pregunta que llevó la charla lejos de terrenos complicados.

Fabi estaba en cama, arropado hasta el cuello, las mejillas rojizas y los ojos reluciendo su enfermedad. Era un poco ridículo preocuparse tanto pero no podía evitar hacerlo cada vez que Fabi enfermaba, algo que se había vuelto frecuente desde que cumplió dieciséis y su preocupación por el cambio de clima, por la comida que consumía y dormir lo justo para recuperar energías se había vuelto inexistente.

Georg había querido cuestionar muchas ocasiones por qué ese cambio; no lo hizo porque sabía que las personas cambiaban. Era ineludible.

—¿Todavía piensas dejarte crecer el cabello? —inquirió Fabi sacando un brazo de los confines de sus frazadas. Aparte de jugar por unos instantes con los suaves rulos de pelo que se formaban por encima de sus orejas, reveló que tenía el torso descubierto y que en su hombro había un tatuaje.

—Sí… —asintió distraídamente, fijándose que en el hombro de Fabi—. ¿Cuándo te hiciste eso? —dijo a la vez que examinaba concienzudamente el dragón con formas tribales. Era reciente, la piel recién estaba cicatrizando.

—Anteayer.

—¿No te pidieron identificación? —siguió preguntando. Pasó el dedo por la figura entintada y se apartó de golpe, sin querer prolongar su evidente desazón.

—Me las arreglé —sonrió, aunque sus labios dejaron de estar curvados cuando tosió.

Era hora de que nuevamente la conversación tomara otro camino.

Fabi seguía siendo más alto que él. Su cabello, antes de un rubio platinado, había oscurecido hasta volverse algo pajizo; sus facciones se habían puesto un poco angulosas y su sonrisa había adquirido una picardía desconcertante capaz de volcarle el corazón. Era extraño tener esa fijación con el chico que consideraba su mejor amigo, casi un hermano, pero le había sido imposible evitarlo, estudiar durante esos cuatro años que se conocían cada mutación que Fabi sufría con lupa, cada nuevo gesto, cada transformación en su carácter y en su físico.

La timidez había desaparecido sin dejar huellas.

El Fabi que había estado fascinado por la revista Playboy no existía ya.

—Ya vienen las vacaciones. —La ensoñación de Fabi por el verano aproximándose era contagiosa. Georg aplastó su espalda contra la cama, sentado en el suelo como estaba con las rodillas flexionadas y evitando a toda costa cruzar miradas con su amigo—. ¿Tienes planes?

—No, no creo. Creo que viajaré con mamá un fin de semana a visitar a no sé quién, pero aparte de eso y… bueno, ensayar con la banda, nada. ¿Y tú?

—Pasar un par de semanas contigo en Italia —declaró Fabi con certeza, botando su almohada al suelo y dejando colgar su cabeza en el filo del colchón para tener una mejor visión de él. Georg sabía que la familia de Fabi tenía una pequeña finca en el sur de Italia, cerca de Nápoles; era próximo a la playa y el lugar perfecto para veranear. Pero su cara decía todo lo que pensaba—. Por qué no, pasaremos allá mi cumpleaños. Lo hemos hablado muchas veces.

—Tengo que preguntarle a…

—Ya lo hice —interrumpió Fabi—. Bueno, mi papá lo hizo. Tienes permiso.

Georg quiso decir algo, reclamar por la intromisión, sonar como idiota, cualquier alternativa a quedarse callado, pero Fabi tuvo un ataque de tos que le hizo doblarse en dos y todo lo que tenía atravesado en la garganta de desvaneció.

Se habían tendido varias oportunidades en el césped imaginado qué podrían hacer si pasaban las vacaciones de verano juntos. Cómo podrían disfrutar del sol y la arena, hacer castillos dignos de ganar cualquier concurso y quedarse hablando hasta muy tarde. A medida que habían crecido y no habían podido completar sus planes por diversos motivos, los castillos tomaron formas de chicas italianas dispuestas a cualquier cosa y las pláticas hasta entrada la madrugada en colarse a fiestas para mayores y beber alcohol.

Y todo eso le era… _conflictivo_.

 

Que Devilish no contase con su bajista por dos largas semanas no le hizo gracia a ninguno porque para el verano y a base de esfuerzo habían juntado algunas presentaciones en cafés y clubs pequeños. Su madre, por su lado, tampoco había estado tan emocionada de darle tanta libertad pero las promesas de supervisión de Fabrizzio padre le habían convencido.

La finca no era ni grande ni pequeña; tenía numerosas habitaciones apiñadas en el segundo nivel, y estaba rodeada por tres de sus cuatro costados por campos verdes y árboles inmensos y viejos. Era precioso, y según Fabi, lo mejor de todo era que el mar estaba a diez minutos de caminata y el pueblo a veinte.

—¿No estás emocionado? —Fabi lo estaba, soñando de antemano con playas paradisíacas y la libertad que sabía que sus padres le darían—. Espero que me tengas regalo preparado.

—Un abrazo —dijo Georg como aburrido, acomodando sus pertenencias.

—¿Un abrazo? —repitió enarcando una ceja. Fabi estaba en el cuarto de al lado, pero tenía la sospecha de que acabarían los dos durmiendo en esa cama de plaza y media.

—No te mereces más.

—Cómo te atreves, ¡respeta a sus mayores! —demandó Fabi con fingida seriedad, haciéndole poner los ojos en blanco—. Podremos tener ahora mismo los dos la misma edad pero solo serán por unos pocos días más.

Como estaba imitando con una cara graciosa sus palabras y moviendo los brazos para hacer exagerados sus gestos, Fabi se le lanzó encima, haciendo que ambos cayeran en el colchón, rebotaran y quedasen echados en el suelo en risotadas que retumbaron por toda la casa.

Quizá se estaba inventando cosas, y sus miedos no tuvieran una base sólida… Quizá no. Sintió la respiración de Fabi en su cuello y los vellos de la nuca se le erizaron, haciéndole incorporar de una hasta quedar sentado y ligeramente lejos del calor corporal de su amigo, algo incómodo por la temperatura elevada y por el hormigueo en su vientre.

—Me voy a guardar el equipaje sino la abuela estará insufrible —dijo Fabi sin comentar nada por su súbito alejamiento y la muerte repentina de las risas.

—Sí…

Por eso no había querido ir a Italia en primera instancia. Significaría tener a su amigo a su disposición como nunca antes, compañía veinticuatro horas siete días a la semana. Demasiado Fabi para su gusto y para el de su espacio personal que sería invadido causándole sensaciones que no eran bienvenidas.

O, peor todavía, a presenciar qué tan distinto era Fabi, como comprobó esa noche cuando fue arrastrado a conocer a la vida nocturna del boulevard de bares que estaban frente a la playa y donde abundaban los turistas. Su amigo no era el alma de la fiesta o el antisocial en una esquina, era un intermedio atractivo, verdaderamente atractivo por su aspecto y sus habilidades sociales desarrolladas con éxito desde que era un tímido crío de once.

—Eres mi mejor amigo, no te cambiaría por nada.

—Has tomado mucho —dijo Georg, sin rechazar cuando Fabi puso un brazo encima de sus hombros y lo acercó—. Estás ebrio.

—No lo estoy —refutó con gravedad. Su aliento que olía a una mezcla de cerveza y cocteles frutados fue directo contra su mejilla y su nariz.

—¿No quieres tomar aire fresco?

La playa estaba plagada de faroles que no hacían bien su trabajo de iluminar y una que otra fogata prendida por grupos de personas que armaban su fiesta privada. La arena estaba fría cuando se dejaron caer y corría una ligera brisa.

—¿Piensas seguir con esa bandita tuya?

—Es entretenido —respondió. Gustav le gustaba mucho como amigo, y Tom era gracioso, eso sin contar la sospecha de que siempre andaba buscando su aprobación. Bill era, uh, “especial”, pero su energía era incomparable. Ciertamente era entretenido y si llegaban a algún lado, a firmar un contrato discográfico si se ponía a soñar en grande, no habría pérdida—. ¿Tú seguirás con el teatro?

—No lo creo. —Por más que no viera la expresión de Fabi, podía figurársela fácilmente por su tono—. Comenzaré mi último año y tengo que tomarme las cosas seriamente.

—¿Eh?

Fabi hundió los pies en la arena y se echó, tirando de él para que hiciese lo mismo.

—Estoy dejando de ser un niño. Estará bien para ti ser virgen, andar con una banda conformada por niños menores que tú y eso, pero tienes una perspectiva distinta cuando estás a punto de acabar la escuela y…

—¿Y qué? —Georg se mordió la lengua para no refunfuñar porque le sacara en cara que siguiese siendo casto aún cuando todos sus amigos, Fabi incluido, tenía más de una aventura para contar.

—El día que me hice el tatuaje del dragón me acosté con un chico, ¿te lo dije?

—¿¡QUÉ!?

—Ssh, no seas tan ruidoso, vas a llamar la atención —le chistó Fabi, poniéndose de costado y haciendo que volviese a echarse luego de que por el pasmo se enderezase—. ¿Tanto te sorprende que me gusten los hombres?

No lo hacía. Lo que le sorprendía era que Fabi hubiese tomado cartas en el asunto y se lo contase un mes y medio después. Aparte del suspiro de Georg a modo de respuesta, quedaron mudos por largos minutos escuchando el sonido del mar y el jolgorio lejano de la gente en el boulevard.

—A pesar de eso siempre serás mi primer _crush_ , sabes que fue amor a primera vista.

—Tenías once —murmuró. No negó el saberlo, porque sí, lo había sabido desde siempre en alguna parte subconsciente que progresivamente había pasado a la conciencia.

Georg había pensado que eso quedaría como algo platónico, como un asunto que los dos sabían pero jamás era hablado, y que ahora fuese sacado a la superficie le hacía querer ponerse en pie y dirigirse al mar. Maldita sea, ¿desde cuándo el dramatismo de Fabi se le había pegado tanto?

—… y tus ojos verdes como esmeraldas y tus sonrisas se me grabaron en la mente para hacerme compañía —Fabi ignoró sus repetidos intentos de que callase y siguió hablando, dejándose llevar como si fuese un monólogo dicho por la protagonista enamorada de una obra de teatro barata.

—Jodida Italia —masculló cuando Fabi detuvo su monólogo abruptamente, se rió, y anunció que iría a comprar cerveza porque se estaba poniendo sobrio.

 

**II**

No fue hasta una semana después, cuando llegó el cumpleaños de Fabi, que la atmósfera volvió a enrarecerse. Después de esa noche no volvieron a hablar de eso, incluso cuando volvieron a escabullirse para ir al boulevard y Fabi terminó haciendo show con un turista español o cuando Georg se besó a tres chicas de distinta nacionalidad en una misma salida. Al inicio, al estar de regreso a la casa para entrar por la ventana que había dejado abierta, el silencio caía penoso sobre ellos y seguía así hasta el día siguiente, en el que por uno u otra razón compartían alguna observación o chiste y todo quedaba en un supuesto olvido.

—¿Dónde está mi regalo?

Los profundos ojos negros de Fabi estaban más grandes de lo usual, Georg le echó la culpa de eso a que estuviese tan cerca y retrocedió con la excusa de buscar entre sus gavetas. Era un CD autografiado de un artista que le gustaba, nada lujoso ni tan significativo, pero a Fabi le gustó. Para que celebraran, su padre le dio las llaves del auto, algo que a la mamá de Georg le hubiese infartado.

—Lo bueno es que nadie le contará —le confortó Fabi—. Eso, claro, sino nos accidentamos y tiene que ir a visitarte al hospital o algo así.

—Qué lindo.

—Siempre. ¿Quieres ir a los clubs de Nápoles o a otro sitio? —El ronroneo del motor era magnificado por la pista solitaria y la radio puesta a muy bajo volumen; Georg se removió en su asiento ante su deseo de simplemente apagar el auto, echarse en el capó y…

Se sintió mareado. —Nápoles suena bien, pero no podrás conducir de vuelta.

—Lo sé, lo sé, tendríamos que esperar al amanecer. Yo no tengo problemas y mis papás tampoco lo tendrán.

Eso era lo que compartían fundamentalmente, diálogos tranquilos, con toques de humor y sarcasmo. Era tener paz y estar con un amigo de años, pero eso no era todo. Georg lo sabía, Fabi aún más. Nunca llegaron a las calles concurridas y con historia de Nápoles a disfrutar de su vida nocturna, quedaron a mitad de camino en un recoveco de la carretera.

—¿Por qué te detuviste?

—Quiero mi regalo —expuso Fabi—. Aquí y ahora.

—Tu regalo ya te lo di —dijo confuso, y fue demasiado tarde cuando entendió a qué se refería el otro chico. Su cinturón de seguridad fue desabrochado y la música en una suave tonada de jazz apagada—. Fabrizzio.

—Soy Fabi, así me bautizaste cuando nos conocimos porque no podías pronunciar correctamente la acentuación de la “b”, ¿recuerdas? Te intenté corregir tantas veces que te enojaste antes de decidir que sería Fabi y listo… —Fabi se estiró entre los asiento, cerrando la distancia—. Me gusta tu pelo así como está, ¿te lo he dicho?

Su cabello seguía creciendo y para descontento de su mamá no tenía proyectado cortárselo pronto. Quiso objetar pero los labios esponjosos de Fabi colisionaron con los suyos en un beso casto y breve.

—Quería hacer eso desde que te vi.

—Tenías once.

—Está bien —concedió sin volver a su asiento, hablando muy próximo a su oído—. Fue cuando tenía doce y descubrí lo que podían hacer un hombre y una mujer, también quise cuando me di mi primer beso con una chica… y con un chico. También cuando tuve sexo, y más o menos cada vez que me sigues las bromas tontas y me dices “Fabi” con cariño o regañándome porque no me cuido y caigo enfermo como un sapo muy seguido.

Eso era lo más parecido a un discurso de amor que le habían recitado. Georg supuso que era por la sangre teatral que llevaba Fabi corriendo por sus venas.

—¿Qué tienes que decirme?

—¿Decirte? —repitió como tonto. Y lo siguiente que hizo fue besar a Fabi, lo cual le parecía una mejor alternativa a tener que responderle, porque si se veía orillado titubearía, expondría sentimientos que no sentía o exageraría… Las posibilidades eran infinitas, y en todas hería a su amigo dañando la mejor amistad que tenía.

El beso no fue fugaz como el anterior ni seco. Fue un beso verdadero como el que se había dado con esas chicas días antes, fue húmedo, excitante y prolongado. Georg no consideraba que besaba demasiado bien, había tenido práctica y nadie se había quejado pero ahora era distinto; además, era probar de fuente directa a Fabi más allá de los filtros de cigarrillos que habían compartido o picos de botella. Hasta ese momento no había notado qué tanto quería hacer eso. Mechones del cabello del otro chico rozaron su mejilla y dientes se cerraron en torno a su lengua, mordiendo sin malicia o fuerza.

—¿Este es el regalo al que te referías? —preguntó Georg cuando Fabi dio el beso por finalizado y volvió a su asiento, mirando fijamente al frente, como si no tuviera nada más que expresar.

—No lo sé.

Vaya sorpresa.

—No puedes jugar así. —Georg se limpió la boca por puro impulso y solo notó lo ofensivo que era el gesto cuando Fabi giró hacia él—. No —se adelantó—, te conozco. Puede ser que me quieras como… como “eso”, algo más, o haya sido la primera persona de la que te enamoraste pero como eres ahora solo jugarías. No quiero arruinar nuestra amistad.

—¿Eso es lo que tenías que decirme?

Georg había hablado prácticamente sin pensarlo, arrojando cada palabra directo desde el corazón. Asintió con pesadez y aguardó. La situación no era ya que uno se hallaba en estado “Penthouse” y el otro en “Playboy”; era madurez en distintos niveles y sentimientos en diferentes lugares. Para no variar, estaban en distintos sitios. ¿Por qué no podrían coincidir? Todo sería más fácil, aunque fácil es aburrido, podría decir Fabi.

—Ahora sí sé. —Georg parpadeó—. Me preguntaste si ese era el regalo que quería, y no lo era. —Las manos en su pretina fueron enteramente inesperadas. Se quedó estático sintiendo cómo el cierre de sus jeans era bajado y dedos jugueteaban con la base de su sexo que reaccionaba rápido ante la atención—. Déjate.

—Pero…

Una piedra de tamaño gigantesco atravesó su garganta y por más que pasó saliva compulsivamente no logró tragarla, así como tampoco pudo negarse cuando su incipiente erección fue sacada de los confines de su ropa interior y acariciada hasta que alcanzó más dureza. El asiento tibio de Fabi que tantas veces le había perturbado por dar contra una mejilla o su cuello, cayó en su parte más sensible como un halo tibio.

—Fabi —susurró. Quería detenerlo, volver a las bromas inofensivas y seguir fingiendo que no había verdades del porte de elefantes en sus narices.

—No. Quiero regalarte la primera vez que me atrevo a hacer esto… Con que me lo permitas es más que suficiente para mí. ¿Sí, Georg?

Si algún rechazo estuvo formulándose en su cabeza o en su lengua, jamás lo manifestó. Era un chico de dieciséis con las hormonas alborotadas, y la determinación y agresividad de Fabi se encargaba muy bien de la sensatez que debía tener. Era una experiencia nueva, estaban a mitad de la carretera con la posibilidad de que alguien se detuviese para averiguar por qué su auto estaba varado, tenían los sentimientos a flor de piel y la emoción brotando por cada poro.

El primer lengüetazo fue como si el terreno fuera tentado con dudas, Georg jadeó ante la sensación de humedad y deseó que hubiese más luz para observar a detalle las facciones de Fabi; no le era suficiente ver sus ojos cerrados y su cuerpo acomodado para no clavarse la palanca direccional en las costillas. Lucía incómodo, sí, pero más destacaba lo excitante de su posición. El segundo lengüetazo fue más decisivo, de cabeza a base, dejando un rastro mojado que en contacto con el ambiente le brindaba escalofríos.

—¿Nunca se lo has hecho a nadie? —expuso su curiosidad con voz sofocada.

—No.

Quizá por eso mismo Fabi se limitó a lo básico, a lamerle, a solo cubrir con su boca la cabeza de su erección y pasar su lengua insistente por el pliegue de piel. No era un acto en el que se denotaba la experiencia, sin embargo, el entusiasmo y la entrega eran palpables.

—Córrete —susurró Fabi acariciándolo con la mejilla.

Georg no lo hizo hasta que Fabi volvió a cubrirlo con su boca; fue sin aviso, en un jadeo brusco y sintió como si llegase el cielo por un segundo, saboreando lo que debía previo a bajar a la tierra de un sentón doloroso.

—Lo siento —murmuró trémulo. Fabi tosía por el semen que había golpeado su campanilla y tenía los ojos acuosos. Georg contempló cómo abría la ventana y escupía afuera antes de limpiarse la barbilla—. Lo siento —repitió patético.

Fabi empezó a reír y Georg se quedó ahí, quieto, todavía patético y sin cubrirse. Reparó en que la piedra que había tenido atravesada en la garganta ahora se depositaba en su estómago.

***

Devilish tenía un contrato discográfico, había ocurrido al fin. Bill y Tom estaban tan felices que no cabían en sí mismos e inclusive la satisfacción era obvia en Gustav que estaba todo lo parlanchín que nunca había sido. Grabarían un álbum que alcanzaría situarse en las listas nacionales e internacionales y se volverían grandes estrellas de rock que solo viven por y para la música. Era un bonito sueño que ahora tenía posibilidad real.

—Me gustaría felicitarte personalmente, lo sabes —dijo Fabi a través del teléfono. Georg ahogó un suspiro o reclamo tipo, «si quisieras lo podrías hacer, imbécil» y le hizo un ademán a Tom que lo llamaba para brindar con el vodka que Gustav había sustraído de la casa de su abuela.

—Cuando nos veamos. ¿Cómo te va en Berlín?

—Mucha gente, mucho ruido. Por lógica, me encanta. Venirme a vivir aquí es la mejor decisión que tomaré.

—Uh, sí… Tengo que colgar —dijo Georg cuando Bill fue el que se aproximó y le dio un codazo—. Hablaremos.

Apretó el botón rojo sin esperar respuesta y absorbió una buena cantidad de aire. Dentro de un mes o menos Fabi se mudaría definitivamente y de verlo siquiera cuatro veces a la semana pasaría a cero con oportunas llamadas telefónicas. El cambio sería brusco, aunque su mejor amigo tenía derecho a iniciar su vida lejos.

—Debería estar agradecido —se murmuró con el ceño fruncido.

En alguna parte, lo estaba. Podría concentrarse más en sus estudios y en la banda sin tener que estar esforzándose en buscar tiempo para dedicarle a Fabi, a cuidar a Fabi cuando cayese enfermo por descuido, a quedarse con él de “vigilante” cuando sus padres viajasen. O besarse cuando de pronto el contexto amplio y con varios matices se reducía un gris monótono que los hacía juntarse como si fueran imanes sin otra opción.

Sería mejor. Y esa solo era su triste forma de consolarse.

La celebración por el contrato fue en la casa de los gemelos esa misma noche, ya que sus padres estuvieron de acuerdo en hacer la vista gorda por ser una ocasión especial; podrían beber y hacer ruido siempre y cuando no hicieran desastres irreparables.

—Hubieses traído a Fabi —dijo Bill cuando lo atrapó revisando su teléfono.

—Está en Berlín viendo lo de alquilarse un sitio y buscarse trabajo para mudarse —explicó distraído—. ¿A quién le toca empezar esta ronda de shots?

—Yo, yo —se adelantó Tom, demasiado entusiasta.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Gustav cuando el resto estaba distraído.

—Sí.

Gustav _sabía_. Había sido una noche de esas en las que Andreas, el amigo de Tom y Bill, conseguía hierba de la buena y cerveza, y le vomitó confesión tras confesión sin poder detenerse hasta que el chico rubio estuvo enterado de todo. Sabía de la amistad entrañable que tenían desde niños, del cambio de carácter de Fabi y lo que había sucedido en el auto esa noche un año atrás.

Georg había contado con pormenores, cómo después de que Fabi empezase a reír, se detuviese abruptamente para salir del auto. Lo desconcertado que quedó y, cuando tuvo las suficientes agallas para también salir del carro, la imagen que encontró: Fabi apoyado contra la cajuela masturbándose furiosamente a la intemperie. No se detuvo ni cuando se percató de su presencia ni cuando las luces delanteras de un camión pasaron iluminando esa parte de la carretera.

Eran dos sombras en medio de la nada en un lugar perdido de Italia, dos amigos con sentimientos difusos y que no sabían qué sucedería a continuación.

—Estás horriblemente callado —acusó Bill, trayéndolo al presente. Su cara muy cerca, sus mejillas acaloradas denotando qué tanto había tomado.

Sonrió, contestó cualquier cosa y desarregló el cabello al chico menor, haciéndole bufar y que Tom riese porque lo estaba tratando como un niñato. Estaban celebrando, después de todo, y debía ser parte. Quería serlo.

 

¿Cuándo había sido la primera vez que Fabi le hizo sentir como animales reptando en las paredes interiores de su estómago? Tal vez tenía trece y estaban en la piscina, tal vez el sol había dado de lleno de los ojos oscuros y en su piel blanca como leche de su amigo, y sin aceptarlo como anormal, pensó que Fabi le gustaba. Pero ese “gustar” de gustar, así como podía gustarle una chica.

—Luces como una niña —dijo alguna vez sin mala intención cuando Fabi estaba organizando cuidadosamente sus CDs según artista. Recibió una fingida mirada turbia que desató risotadas y no le permitieron explicar que no bromeaba. Fabi todavía no tenía las facciones angulosas de chico adolescente pero tampoco las redondeadas de chiquillo; era un intermedio.

Cuando el intermedio desapareció, la falsa ilusión de que sus facciones podrían pasar por femeninas también lo hizo. O eso creyó. Los pómulos altos de Fabi y su mandíbula marcada resultaron ideales para recrear el espejismo, lo comprobó justo una tarde que estaba ayudándolo a empacar sus cosas para su viaje a Berlín, el definitivo. A pesar de las brechas y ocasionales silencios provenientes del asunto que blandía sobre ellos y sobre el que no movían piezas, dejándolo con un eterno juego inconcluso, había sido fácil hacer como si todo estuviese bien.

A Fabi por algo le gustaba el teatro.

Y a él seguía prefiriendo “olvidando” hasta que fuese inevitable.

—¡Quiero enseñarte algo! —dijo Fabi imprevistamente cuando vaciaba los cajones de uno de sus veladores.

—¿Es interesante?

—Podría serlo, creo. No sé. Presiento que te burlarás pero… —El pero quedó flotando en el aire. Fabi empuñó un par de objetos sin dejar que viese qué eran y se puso en pie, dirigiéndose a la puerta—. Ya vuelvo, no te muevas.

Georg siguió con su labor de guardar los libros en cajas, curioso. La escena le había hecho pensar en aquella de cuando tenía doce y la mirada de Fabi era relumbrante como dos faros por ser un orgulloso dueño de una revista Playboy. Recordó la desilusión que le había invadido y se preguntó si se sería igual que antes.

—¿Y qué tal?

Ahí estaba su respuesta: no, no era igual que antes. Nada lo era, lo comprobaba por millonésima vez.

—Wow —dijo perplejo—. Wow. —Fabi se había maquillado, acentuando sus pómulos, delineando sus ojos en una tonalidad gris y echándose _lipstick_ rosa a la boca—. Luces… luces como una chica —añadió con sinceridad.

—Lo sé. ¿Te acuerdas cuando me dijiste que lucía como una niña? Fue hace años.

Sin planearlo, sus pies lo llevaron hacia él, examinando desde más cerca el cambio que una capa de maquillaje lograba. Era impresionante. Fabi lo sabía muy bien, fue obvio cuando bateó sus largas pestañas con mascara e hizo un puchero con los labios, como si realmente fuera una fémina en plena fase de ligue. Georg, hecho de carne y huesos, aún hecho un conjunto de hormonas insatisfechas porque no cedía a sí mismo y se acostaba con la primera, hizo lo único que le provocó hacer: besó a Fabi.

El beso fue manso y duró poquísimo ya que Fabi lo empujó sin vigor. —No.

Con intriga, Georg observó las manchas del lipstick extendidas por las comisuras de Fabi y paladeó el sabor que tenía en la lengua. Después del viaje a Italia no habían hecho nada en acuerdo tácito a simular que su amistad seguía intacta. Con la ansiedad latiéndole en cada arteria, vagamente se preguntó por qué no.

—Son tus hormonas de virgen —atacó Fabi cuando se acercó como cazador a su presa. Eso lo detuvo, haciéndole abrir los ojos como platos y cumpliendo su propósito de despertarlo de su ensoñación.

—Golpe bajo.

—Es válido porque es cierto —aseguró Fabi yendo hacia el colchón en el suelo. Todo su cuarto estaba repleto de cajas y equipaje, ni siquiera su cama se había salvado de quedar irreconocible. Se limpió con el reverso de la mano lo que restaba de lipstick y el delineador y las sombras con el mismo paño con el que antes aseaba el polvo—. Se supone que iba a ser para reírnos de mí o algo así. Me dirías que parecía un marica y yo te iba a contestar que a mucho orgullo. No que me besaras.

—No podemos seguir ignorando que…

—No, no, no. Me voy a Berlín, tú tienes un contrato discográfico con los criajos y nuestra amistad va por encima.

—¿Vas a llorar?

—¿Qué? —La cara extrema de “estás loco” le serenó. Si las lágrimas se entrometían, se vislumbraba deshecho en un montoncito irreconocible de palabras balbucidas; nadie quería llegar a eso, menos teniendo diecisiete apenas cumplidos—. Tsk, Georg.

El mencionado fue hacia el colchón y se situó al lado de Fabi. Rememoraba cómo había pedido disculpas por correrse sin avisar y sintió las orejas calientes. Desde ahí había tenido más experiencias del tipo y, sin embargo, hasta ahora ninguna se le antojaba tan sensual y emocionante.

—Fabrizzio —pronunció para restar la tensión, y lo logró cuando Fabi viró el rostro con el ceño fruncido, más que preparado para corregirlo. Sonrió—. Te maquillaste, ¿de dónde salió eso? No sabía que tenías esas tendencias.

—No las tengo —se defendió—. Fue en el club teatro por una broma, hace unas semanas, que probé y… Bueno, me veo guapo, ¿eh?

—Más bien diría guapa.

—Idiota.

—No sé qué haré sin ti —confesó impulsivamente.

—Yo tampoco lo sé.  —Si es que Fabi estaba de acuerdo con él o si se refería a que el sentimiento era mutuo, Georg no lo supo—. Mamá no vendrá hasta la madrugada y mi padre duerme como oso hibernando, ¿no quieres probar algo?

Georg se sintió un poco mareado por la perspectiva de una proposición indecente pero asintió, y cuando Fabi desapareció solo para traer consigo una plancha para cabello roja, enarcó una ceja. «Nunca actúa como espero, ¿por qué me sigo asombrando?». Eso era parte de la diversión: las  burbujas debajo de la piel no siempre eran bienvenidas, sin embargo, jamás podían ser odiadas del todo.

—¿Para qué esa cosa?

—¿Para quién crees, Rapunzel? —dijo Fabi señalándose su cabello cortito peinado en picos con gel y a continuación señalándoselo a él, que para ese momento le llegaba a los hombros en suaves ondas.

—¿Quieres plancharme el cabello? Ni loco. Mi look está bien como está. —Y lo estaba. Había representado una forma de guerra con su madre al principio; ahora que estaba acostumbrada era una historia distinta. Le gustaba mucho el pelo largo, había descubierto, y hasta tenía en mente hacerlo crecer más.

—Lo rizos están pasados de moda, Ricitos de oro —rebatió Fabi, dejándose caer en el colchón y estirándose sobre él para enchufar la plancha—. No te muevas. Nunca he hecho esto, solo se lo he visto hacer a mi mamá pero no creo que sea ciencia nuclear.

Como siempre, como en cada jodida oportunidad en la que Fabi lo desafiaba a plantarse y negarse, Georg no pudo. No resultó ser ciencia nuclear, tenía razón, y salió beneficiado de tener largos minutos a Fabi concentrado en coger mechones de cabello para alisárselo antes de pasar a los siguientes. Estaba cerca, olisqueaba el olor a lipstick que todavía tenía en la boca, y podía contemplar a detalle y descaro su semblante. Sus “hormonas de virgen” estaban por traicionarle de nuevo.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan guapo? —preguntó en vez, dejando caer los párpados, suspirando imperceptiblemente.

—¿Otra vez con eso de que parezco mujer? —preguntó abstraído en su tarea, malentendiéndole—. Pensé que ya habíamos pasado a otro tema.

—Dije guapo. Tengo ganas de besarte. Ahora mismo. —Lo había dicho de corrido, sin pasar ninguna clase de filtro.

Fabi siguió absorto, como si no le hubiese escuchado. Georg sentía la sangre bombeando en sus oídos por el silencio tan compacto que cayó sobre ambos; el año de diferencia de edad que había entre su amigo y él de repente daba la impresión de ser mucho, y se atribuyó al hecho de que Fabi había vivido mucho más alocadamente.

—Después —murmuró Fabi rompiendo su mutismo sin dejar de manotear su cabello.

—¿Después qué?

—Después —reiteró, ahora no susurrando pero sí con voz monótona, como si le estuviese diciendo qué hora era, no sobre su futuro amoroso—. Tú y yo.

Georg agarró su muñeca y apartó su mano de un revés violento. La plancha de cabello rebotó contra la pared en un golpe mustio y Fabi no se molestó en recogerla ni en revisar si se había dañado.

—Te queda bien llevar el pelo así —comentó con una sonrisa.

La lucha interna que se libraba en el interior de Georg para no estallar como una bomba atómica, destruyendo todo a su paso sin medir consecuencias, se intensificó. En general se consideraba una persona a la que le hacía falta mucha coacción para reventar en ira e impotencia, pero desde siempre Fabi había sabido qué puntos tocar.

—¿Por qué no ahora? —Ni bien pronunció la pregunta, sabía la respuesta. Él mismo se la había contestado numerosas veces estando a solas en su habitación sin sueño—. Cabrón —gruñó, pasándose las palmas por la cabeza en un gesto de frustración.

—Hey, no malogres mi planchado perfecto.

—¿Qué tanto después?

— _Después_. Cuando sea adecuado sabremos. Aunque hay que ser francos con nosotros mismos, quién sabe si alguna vez llega a ser adecuado… —Georg miró a Fabi, deliberando desde cuándo había adquirido ese criterio de adulto tan impropio de su personalidad. Quiso contradecirle pero quedó mudo—. Por el momento te recomiendo de que siquiera te acuestes con alguien, debes ser el único chico en miles de kilómetros a la redonda que es virgen a los diecisiete.

Y lo decía tan suelto de huesos. ¿No le daba… _escozor_? Georg siempre había creído que compartían esa especie extraña de picor en las manos y en la boca del estómago al hablar de sus conquistas sexuales, una molestia imposible de esfumar y con la que se tiene que lidiar porque no existía más elección.

—Lo haré —dijo amargo—, tendré sexo con cuantas personas me abran las piernas.

Fabi rió escandalosamente y le dio un porrazo en la espalda que distribuyó un hormigueo desagradable por la zona. Se volvieron a besar sin preverlo en un segundo, con dientes y lengua y saliva. Con desesperación y restriego cuando Fabi pegó su rodilla a su entrepierna, haciendo lo propio en la suya, en un ritmo ridículo que los hacía parecer dos niños inexpertos que recién descubrían las maravillas de la fricción.

—Fabi —jadeo y gemido. Mover un poco las caderas para mayor sensación, y una risa ahogada con un hilo de baba en el mentón retumbando en el cuarto.

— _Tu_ Fabi… —Georg pudo haberse corrido solo con ese sonido híbrido de gimoteo y murmullo. En cualquier otro día y minuto lo hubiese tildado de cursilería en su máxima expresión, pero dicho contra su oído mientras el restriego era descarado y su erección aplastada amenazaba con humedecer sus bóxers, no tenía relevancia.

Cuando concientizó que a diferencia de Fabi que lo había tocado y hasta saboreado, su concomimiento de la anatomía del otro chico era muy pobre, quiso deslizar una mano para tocarlo debajo de los pantalones, sin embargo, no se lo dejaron.

—¿Por qué?

—Después.

Sonaba a promesa, una sudorosa que empañaría las ventanas y espantaría a cualquier puritano. Pero, la situación en la que estaba, Georg no se sintió convencido e intentó nuevamente. Fabi rompió contacto con tal acritud que su cuerpo cayó al otro lado del colchón y una parte de brazo aplastó la plancha que seguía olvidaba. El siseo de dolor fue instantáneo.

—Mierda —se quejó, examinando la marca de la quemadura en cuanto se levantó en un respingo—. ¿Se ve muy mal?

Sus jeans estaban apretados y su pecho subía y bajaba agitado. Georg se obligó a verle el brazo.

—Un poco, sería mejor que te eches agua y después alguna de esas pomadas.

El humor y calentura previos estabas muertos. De esa noche no salió en limpio más que una pequeña cicatriz de quemadura en el brazo de Fabi y el gusto de Georg por alisarse el cabello.

Además del _después_. El jodido después que quién sabe cuándo vendría.

**III**

No era el primer concierto que daban frente a una multitud enloquecida y, sin embargo, Georg sentía que cada una de sus células bullía de adrenalina. Al menos no era el único que no podía quedarse quieto, lo supo en el camino al hotel en el que se quedarían por la noche y Tom propuso salir. Gustav no pareció tan animado pero entre los gemelos y él lo convencieron de que esa perspectiva era más atractiva que aburrirse solo en su habitación.

En la atmósfera acalorada y con olor a nicotina, Georg suspiró sintiéndose súbitamente drenado de la energía vibrante que le había dado el show.

Eran jóvenes, eran amados por cientos, odiados por otros tantos y su música sonaba en las radios. ¿Qué más podía querer? La respuesta era indiscutible y patética.

—¿Dónde está ella?

—¿Quién?

—La chica por la que suspiras, imbécil. Siempre muy animadito tú, y de la nada, o te urge acostarte con la pobre groupie con la que has estado ligando, o la botas y te hundes en tu propia mierda volviéndote un Hulk. Es aburrido verte en lo mismo siempre, y si es que…

El discurso fue interrumpido, y las largas y pesadas rastas de Tom se agitaron al voltear rápido cuando Bill picó una de sus costillas, y como si nunca hubiese estado hablando con él, se sumergieron en una cháchara agitada de la que no escuchó ni una sílaba por el ruido. Ni que le interesara verdaderamente. Georg había escuchado lo que el mayor de los Kaulitz le decía animado por los tragos encima, sacando a relucir que a diferencia de la imagen que presentaba en las cámaras era más que un adolescente que si no dice algo relacionado al sexo está bromeando sobre estupideces; lo había escuchado, sí, pero no iba a llegar a ningún lado.

Se quedó en el sillón presenciando el mar de gente y sonrió burlón cuando vio a Tom siendo arrastrado por Bill hacia quién sabe dónde.

Los Kaulitz no eran los mismos que cuando tenían trece, con sus propios ojos los había visto crecer y no solo en altura sino también en madurez y extravagancia; había sido testigo de los niños asustados y valientes que habitaban en ellos, de su fortaleza y debilidades, y cómo no podrían sobrevivir el uno sin el otro. Ese lazo era envidiable.

—Es que tú no tienes un gemelo —le había dicho unos pocos meses atrás Bill, lloroso, ebrio; Tom dormía en la alfombra cubierto con una colcha y Gustav era peso muerto en la cama. Georg había bebido tanto como ellos, sin embargo, el alcohol no se le había subido tanto a la cabeza como al resto.

—Ni que quisiera uno —replicó bostezando—. Venga, Bill, a dormir.

—Es que… tú no entiendes que es tener a esa, esa persona —hipido—, con la que puedes hablar de todo, y sabe todo de ti, y, y es sencillamente _todo_. —Más hipidos.

El maquillaje de Bill estaba corrido y las manchas negras le parecieron grotescas. Georg se reprendió por pensar así, y cuando el chico menor le exigió de mala gana que le sirviera más whisky puro, lo hizo. Tom y Bill estaban peleados, y aunque habían accedido a su mini-fiesta de bebida ya que tenían el día libre, y se controlaron para no sacar a flote su disputa y arruinarle el rato a todos, ahora que el alcohol había hecho su trabajo de dejar inconscientes a dos de cuatro, Bill se sentía con permiso para descargarse.

«Qué buen amigo soy», pensó calibrando si servirse también más licor. Desestimó la idea y bostezó, volviendo a prestarle atención a Bill que seguía en su perorata, intercalándola con sorbitos al líquido dorado:

—… el hijo de puta, encima, y me echa la culpa, y… —¿Hijo de puta?, Georg quiso reírse y comentar que eran hijos de la misma madre, pero calló cuando recibió una mirada afilada por la sonrisa que consiguió colarse en su boca—. ¡No es graci-oso, _Georch_!

—¿Qué no es gracioso? —preguntó con delicadeza, resolviendo que sí necesitaba seguir tomando más whisky o cerveza. Mejor ambos.

—Q-ue la misma persona que te haga… feliz, también pueda hacerte miserable. No sabes… no sabes lo que duele. —Las pausas habían hecho que la oración de Bill perdiese contundencia, pero Georg lo entendió.

Lo entendió mucho más de lo que jamás sabría.

Si bien tenía actualizaciones muy esporádicas, Gustav seguía enterado del “asunto Fabi”; eso a diferencia de los gemelos que ni podrían imaginarse que el tal Fabi, su casi hermano, era su amor platónico y frustrado por excelencia.

Eran tres años. Tres larguísimos años desde que firmasen un contrato discográfico con Sony, dos desde que les cancelasen tal contrato y, por suerte y para evitarle una medida drástica a Bill, los acogiera Universal; uno desde que Schrei saliera a la venta y resultase ser una novedad comercial que estaba alcanzando una popularidad inesperada.

«Que la misma persona que te haga feliz, te haga miserable.»

Bill estaba equivocado, sí sabía. Pero no era que doliese mucho cada que Fabi le contaba de sus novias y encontronazos, de su convivencia de dos meses que acabó en desastre con esa anfitriona rusa o de aquel pintor cincuentón y desgarbado con el que durmió después de ser su modelo; era más bien ese viejo escozor invisible haciendo acto de presencia como para que jamás de los jamases olvidase lo que pudo haber sido con Fabi  y no había sido.

 _Después_ seguía sin suceder, y ya ni siquiera hablaban de eso.

—¿Qué haces como un perro abandonado? —Georg parpadeó seguido. Estaba en un club, las luces fluorescentes, las personas en atuendos llamativos y el bullicio de la música _dance_ puesta a máximo volumen lo rodeaban por cada flanco. Se había sumido tanto en sus pensamientos que cuando Gustav apareció y lo sacó de su trance, quedó confuso por unos segundos.

—¿Perro abandonado? —Rió, porque no veía qué más podría hacer, y aceptó el largo vaso que Gustav le tendió de cerveza—. Tom y Bill se fueron, los idiotas.

—Sí, los vi jaloneando a Saki hacia la salida. Creo que Bill se había roto una uña o algo así. Tom fue con él para hacer de manicurista.

Georg volvió a reír. Ser jocoso, y más si es que se refería a usar a Bill y sus arranques de diva como punto de chiste, no iba de la mano con Gustav sin que hubiese un buen fundamento. Agradeció mentalmente la compañía.

***

Fabi tenía el cabello rojo. _Rojo_ fuego _._ Georg lo veía y no podía creerlo. El color resaltaba el negro de sus ojos y lo blanco de su piel, y le quedaba bien, pero el cambio le sabía tan drástico que lo único que podía hacer era arquear las cejas y buscar infructuosamente qué decir.

—Sabía que no te iba a gustar —se lamentó Fabi cuando se hartó de su mutismo.

—No es eso. Es… Luces diferente —barboteó, recibiendo una sonrisa tan cálida que le quemó las retinas a través de las lunas de sus lentes de sol y le hizo agradecer estar en el aeropuerto plagado de gente. De otra forma sospechaba ser capaz deexigir detalles de por qués, cuándos, y dóndes, como adolescente en un ataque de nervios y curiosidad.

—Tú también.

Los veintidós años que tenía Fabi eran palpables en sus facciones, angulosas como antaño, pero más acentuadas, si es que eso tenía sentido. Georg no le encontraba sentido a nada más que al hecho de que tenía a su mejor amigo de visita después de no verlo más de un año y medio. La llamada sorpresiva lo dejó tan descolocado que no recordó que el piso que rentaba estaba calado en épico desorden hasta que fue demasiado tarde; las excusas las tenía preparadas, como que pasaba poco ahí entre las diversas obligaciones de Tokio Hotel y el tiempo que vivía en el departamento del estudio de grabación, pero cuando Fabi ingresó solo observó que había dos bajos puestos cuidadosamente encima de los muebles.

—¿No te basta con uno, eh?

—Mr. Sandberg necesitaba compañía —respondió fresco.

Fabi soltó una risa breve, antes de suspirar y sentándose en el escaso espacio libre del sillón. —Sácate esos lentes.

Obedeció y volvió a contemplar con curiosidad el cabello de Fabi sin las lunas oscuras, cortito como siempre, y de ese rojo fosforescente que no le dejaba superar la impresión.

—Te queda bien —declaró.

—A ti también te queda bien —volvió a contestarle con un halago, señalándole su propio cabello largo amarrado en una cola sencilla—. No sabes cuánto me he felicitado por introducirte a las maravillas de la plancha. ¿Alguna vez me dejarás peinarte de nuevo?

—Si quieres —restó importancia, acomodando a su paso lo que encontraba, prendas, papeles, revistas y libros formando pequeñas montañas y latas vacías de gaseosa y cerveza.

Era un año y medio que no se veían. Cinco desde que Fabi se mudó a Berlín, dos desde que cambió Alemania por Estados Unidos siguiendo un loco impulso de salir de Europa. Georg sacó cuentas en cuestión de instantes y se preguntó desde cuándo se había vuelto tan inquisitivo y detallista. Ordenó lo que pudo y le dio un tour a Fabi por el lugar, no tan espacioso pero más que conveniente para un chico soltero que lo ocupaba cuando no estaba hasta el cuello de compromisos.

—No tengo cuarto para invitados, tendrás que dormir en el sillón —declaró cuando llegaron a su habitación, menos desastrosa que la sala y con más muebles.

—Si así es como tratas a tus amigos de infancia ni quiero saber cómo será al resto —masculló Fabi—. La cama es amplia, bien cabemos los dos ahí. Además que esta vista… —Silbó acercándose a los ventanales que daban al parque.

Georg rodó los ojos. Podía ser cierto, sin embargo, Fabi era más alto que él, sus piernas de dos o tres metros de largo y su torso bien formado por seguro algunas horas de ejercicio diarias. Eso sin contar que dudaba que hubiese perdido la costumbre de estirarse como si fuera una estrella de mar a dormir.

—Paso, campeón —bromeó. Cedería si Fabi lo volvía pedir, eso era lo triste; tragó y buscó de qué conversar—. ¿Qué tal el sueño americano? —quiso saber sentándose en la cama.

—Eso dímelo tú. La gira que dieron en Estados Unidos fue un éxito, ¿no? Lamento no haber podido ir a algún concierto.

Ni ir al concierto que ofrecieron en la misma ciudad en la que vivía, ni molestarse en contactarlo para encontrase. Georg había estado decepcionado pero no se lo había mostrado a nadie. Fabi seguía dándole la espalda, su cabello de un color todavía más intenso por los rayos del sol, y, sin buscarlo, le nacieron las ganas de abrazarlo por detrás, de pegarse y no dejarle ir.

—A joderse —gruñó para sí mismo, levantándose y anunciando que era libre de hacer lo que placiera mientras él iba a buscar víveres para llenar sus desoladas alacenas y congeladora.

 _Después_ no valía nada en su libro ahora. Demasiadas personas, demasiadas eventualidades y presión, ¿por qué su bobo corazón insistía en despertar extraños sentimientos cuando no debía? Fabi estaba de visita, no más, después volvería a su puesto de ayudante de investigación en una universidad de Boston en otro continente. En otra realidad.

—No sé qué hacer. —La respiración acompasada de Gustav al otro lado de la línea le exasperaba—. ¿Si le digo algo y me sale con que eso fue décadas atrás y que lo olvide?

—¿Qué? ¿Te partiría el corazón? Creo que ya tiene un check en ese ítem de la lista.

—No es cierto.

— _Ajá_.

La voz de Gustav era soñolienta. La llamada de Georg lo había sacado de su siesta de las tardes y se descargaba no teniendo ni un ápice de tacto. Con vaguedad se lamentó no haberle contado sus enredos homosexuales a alguien más comprensivo como Tom, por ejemplo, aunque desistió cuando recapituló la situación en la que le había cantado todo a Gustav todo como si estuviese en confesionario.

Siguió echando productos al azar en el carrito que tenía y gruñó. —A joderse. —«A joderme yo.»

—Probablemente —Gustav estuvo de acuerdo—. Ah, y no te olvides de llevarlo hoy a la casa de Tom y Bill.

Una sarta de groserías brotó de su boca, escandalizando a una pareja de ancianos que pasaba cerca. Concluyó que era suficiente de ir de compras  y fue hacia la caja a pagar.

—Me había olvidado por completo que habíamos quedado en ir.

Desde que estaban en un tipo de descanso después de estar imparables por varios meses consecutivos, las veces que se veían no era tan frecuentes, tomándose en serio lo de tener un _break_ unos de los otros, de sus caras y sus comportamientos. Pero eso no quería decir que no se reunieran de cuando en cuando para hablar de la banda  y otros temas. Especialmente otros temas.

—Llévalo —repitió Gustav. Se despidió después de añadir que no hiciese nada estúpido, y colgó.

Gustav, Bill, Tom y Fabi se conocían, claro que sí, habían cruzado camino hasta hacía unos años atrás; eso no significaba nada. Sería porque Fabi los había conocido cuando eran unos niños y él un adolescente que siempre los había visto como unos críos, tratándolos como tales y sin darles tanta relevancia.

Contra todo pronóstico, Georg llegó a la conclusión de que un reencuentro podría ser interesante y, lo mejor, le quitaba el peso siquiera por unas horas de estar en un ambiente en el que no sabía cómo desenvolverse. Fabi recibió la noticia de los planes sin interés.

—Sabes, creí que nos quedaríamos esta noche poniéndonos al día —reveló cuando salió de la ducha recién bañado y una toalla en las caderas.

Georg, que estaba amarrándose las hileras de sus tenis, no alzó la cabeza de inmediato.

—Mañana podemos hacerlo. Yo estoy libre y tú no irás a visitar a tus padres hasta el sábado, ¿no? —Merecía un premio de la academia por su desembarazo cuando lo que quería hacer era halarse del cabello—. Vístete, iré a buscarle ese CD que le prometí a Tom o sino no me dejará en paz hasta que me muera, y no porque quiera escucharlo con tantas ganas, uh, solo por joder.

Algo iba mal, lo supo cuando Fabi siguió quieto a la salida del baño sin avanzar a su ropa dispuesta en la cama. Sin llegar a la puerta, Georg se detuvo y viró, levantó una ceja.

—¿Qué tienes?

—Nada, nada —farfulló Fabi.

«Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda…». Fabi se había hecho otro tatuaje, observó, lo tenía en los pectorales y era de un tamaño considerable, muy artístico, todo en negros y rojos. Tenía varias figuras entrelazadas que debían estudiar una a una para separarlas del todo que formaban. Aparte del tatuaje de dragón que tenía en el brazo no se había hecho ningún otro, y ahora recién se venía a enterar Georg que esa creencia era falsa.

—Es bonito.

¿Podía haber un adjetivo menos adecuado y soso? Fabi rió y sacudió su cabello, causando que varias gotitas de agua saliesen disparadas y otras cuantas resbalasen por su pecho.

Año y medio sin verse, tantos otros más sin decir ni “a” o “b” sobre los besos compartidos que sabían a más a amor que a calentura… Y, de pronto, el tiempo daba la impresión de banal. Podía haber transcurrido como no, pero Georg sabía que no era así.

Lo suyo no había sido amor a primera vista. Fue a pasitos de bebé, lentos y torpes.

Pasitos ridículos que ahora querían llegar a la meta.

—Cabronazo de mierda —susurró. Fabi había comenzado a cambiarse y le miró con la frente arrugada en duda—. No vamos a ir donde Tom y Bill, los llamaré y que no molesten —anunció.

—Eh, está bien —asintió Fabi hesitando.

—Tú y yo hablaremos —siguió disponiendo—. Dependiendo de eso puede que tengas que adelantar el viaje a Magdeburgo a ver a tus padres porque no pienso tolerar tu presencia, lo siento por anticipado.

Fabi, en bóxers, ceño fruncido y mirada seria, dejó la camisa que había cogido para ponérsela.

—¿Dependiendo de qué? —dijo acentuando el “qué”. Aparentemente, estar en ropa interior no le amedrentaba, caso contrario a Georg, incluso con cada prenda bien puesta en su lugar. Tragó duro y aspiró aire.

Era un adulto, ambos lo eran, y si no le apetecía quedarse una cámara sellada, no lo haría. Ese era una cuestión zanjada. Siempre había temido que la amistad tan sólida que tenía con Fabi se quebrase en pedazos pequeñitos e imposibles de unir producto de una relación amorosa que no llegó a ningún sitio. _Pero_.

¿Qué tal si sí llegaba?, y no solo a “algún lado”, sino a todos. La condicional era poderosa y en vez de contenerlo, en esos momentos lo incentivaba a lanzarse.

—Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti. —Fabi estaba extrañado, y con justa razón. Ellos bajo ninguna clase de razón se manifestaban verbalmente sus sentimientos, era… idiota hacerlo. Se conocían desde hace mucho—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Que te _quiero_ —habló con firmeza. En la repetición fue que el entendimiento golpeó a Fabi—. Puede que pienses que todo lo que pasó hace tantos años solo fue un jueguito de adolescentes. No puedo seguir con la duda, creí que sí pero ni siquiera imaginé que cuando vinieras iba a sentirme así, como un volcán que quiere saltar en pedazos en vez de estar inactivo.

Fabi había sido el primero que medio se confesase, que le expresase cosas cursis en broma; concebía que era justo que él acabase el ciclo con una metáfora ridícula.

—Han pasado muchos años…

—Sí, y yo siempre seguí esperando ese “después” —interrumpió—. Me dijiste hace mucho que había sido tu primer amor, tú también lo eres. En presente. Tomó años que cristalizase a eso, y aquí estoy.

«… jodido», completó sin pronunciarlo.

Esperaba un «no siento lo mismo» al que suspiraría y alzaría los hombros como si no fuese transcendental, aunque por dentro descubriese en carne viva lo que era exponer el corazón y que te lo pisoteasen Tal vez, en el mejor de los casos, escucharía un «no sé qué decirte» al que respondería con un, «no te preocupes» y odiándose por los vestigios de esperanza que nacerían sin control. Sin embargo, no fue nada de eso.

Georg había cometido el error de olvidar que una de las características principales de Fabi era la facilidad con la que lo pillaba en seco con sus acciones o afirmaciones.

—La ¿segunda? —dudó— vez que te confesé mis sentimientos me dijiste algo que me marcó: me dijiste que como era en ese entonces solo jugaría. Era un chiquillo un poco problemático con ganas de experimentar, no puedo culpártelo. Después yo había experimentado lo que me había apetecido y tú te habías quedado en nada.

—¿De qué hablas? —inquirió fijándose que la piel descubierta de Fabi estaba erizada.

—Eras virgen a los diecisiete, Georg. Caso cerrado, así que déjame seguir —pidió—. El tiempo siguió pasando y me entró miedo de que no vivieses lo que debías o, peor todavía, yo no vivir. Quería que cuando nos diésemos una oportunidad no nos recriminásemos nada, además de que si todo se iba al infierno nuestra amistad sobreviviría por tantos años de apego. A lo que voy es que…

—¿Qué? —cortó ávido.

Pasos dados con prisas, un beso de correspondencia y uso ojos verdes muy abiertos colisionando con unos negros a medio cerrar. Ese fue el sello que necesitaba.

 _Después_ por fin estaba _ahí_.

La promesa de una sesión de sexo desenfrenada se cumplió en cada una de sus letras, acentos y tildes inexistentes. Eran dos hombres que arrastraban frustración de años, incertidumbre y una conmoción que no había tenido escape, y lo exteriorizaron como pudieron, con aspereza y dulzura.

Mordidas, lamidas. Besos con hambre y arañazos.

La camiseta de Georg y sus pantalones quedaron en el suelo al igual que el bóxer de Fabi, quien sin hacerse de rogar dejó que el otro chico pasase de besarle intensamente la boca a chuparle el cuello como si su meta fuese dejar huella. Su mano jugó con los elásticos de la ropa interior de Georg pero no hizo más, contento por ahora con meramente sentirlo contra él, duro y exudando ansiedad. La quietud no duró en cuanto sintió una mano acariciándole de arriba abajo y la humedad descendió de su cuello hasta sus tetillas.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —preguntó inquieto.

—Tú me regalaste la primera vez que hiciste esto, quiero lo mismo —explicó Georg con simplicidad, dejando de concentrarse en su tetilla izquierda cuando reparó en que no había una reacción tan favorable y pasando a los huesos que sobresalían de las caderas de Fabi.

—Espera, espera. ¿Por qué no regalarme tu primera vez con un hombre? Juro que eso se oyó más risible de lo que pensé. —Hubo silencio—. Oh, no sabía. ¿Cuándo pasó?

—No sé —dijo Georg acercando la cara a la entrepierna de Fabi y quedando cerca como si la examinara—. Fue rápido en un baño mugroso en algún club en Austria.

—Por qué no me lo… —Como habiendo decidido que sí quería lanzarse de picada, Georg separó los labios y tomó lo más que pudo de la erección—. Cuidado con los dientes —siseó Fabi en una recomendación.

Quizá para la próxima podría ponerse un cojín debajo de las rodillas, fue lo que Georg pensó, teniendo precaución de que sus dientes no raspasen a Fabi ni adentrar tanto la dureza en su boca como para incitarse arcadas. Fuera de eso, el olor a limpio y el sabor eran hipnotizadores, poquito salado, muy excitante. Recordó qué era lo que le gustaba que le hicieran a él y se dejó llevar en base a eso, jugando con los testículos con gentileza y dándoles ocasionales lengüetazos inofensivos que arrancaron más gemidos contenidos.

En un intento de valentía trató de engullir más a Fabi, sin embargo, solo consiguió llenarse los ojos de lágrimas y náuseas que calmó volviendo a limitarse con succionar la cabeza y dar lamidas de principio a fin.

—Tienes talento natural, joder, Georg…

«Talento natural para chupar pene», parafraseó en su mente. Ese debía ser el elogio más raro que había recibido, pero cuando las manos de Fabi se enredaron en su cabello para exigirle un ritmo más acelerado, empujando a su vez contra su boca y aumentando los ruidos de placer que dejaba salir, dejó de causarle gracia. Talento no, entrega sí. Cuando menos lo esperaba, las manos en su cabello dejaron de estar ahí, y las hebras castañas cayeron en su cara como una cascada. Fue ahí mismo donde Fabi eyaculó, para su absoluto estupor.

—¿Qué mierda?

Fabi, agitado como estaba, empezó a reír. —Mejor que gel.

—Yo no uso gel —refunfuñó, sin decidirse sin esparcir el semen al pretender quitárselo, dejarlo ahí o ir a lavarse su preciada melena de una vez.

—Es un fetiche, siempre quise hacerlo —suspiró Fabi con satisfacción, dejando de apoyarse en sus codos y cayendo en la cama. Estaba desnudo y campante de sí mismo. Georg convino que su cabello y el sonido del teléfono a lo lejos podían esperar—. ¿No vas a atender eso?

—No —negó. Se incorporó, ignoró la molestia en sus rodillas y piernas por la posición en la que había estado—. Abre esas piernas, pelirrojo.

Fabi volvió a reír, pero cuando notó su gravedad acentuada por su mirada y por el hecho de quitarse el bóxer, cortó la risotada de raíz.

—Vaya forma de pedirlo —gruñó—, ¿y quién te ha dicho a ti que yo soy quien va a abrir las piernas?

Georg lo cubrió con su cuerpo y lo besó, compartiendo el gustillo que aún tenía en la lengua. Eso era, _harían el amor_ y después se enfrentarían al porvenir. Habían sido años los que les había tomado llegar a ese punto pero finalmente estaban ahí. El beso se recrudeció y las caricias y la fricción hicieron relegar que recién un minuto atrás se había corrido.

—Está bien, está bien —murmuró Fabi rompiendo el beso y sonriendo cuando Georg sopló detrás de una oreja—, ahora seré yo quien ceda, pero a la próxima será piedra, papel o tijera, ¿trato hecho?

—Como quieras.

El teléfono volvió a ser ignorado los siguientes dos días, y Georg no pudo negarse cuando la piedra de Fabi ganó a sus tijeras, y su primera vez, la última de todas las que podía ofrecer su cuerpo, fue perdida.

-fin-


End file.
